mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Generations
Super Mario Generations is a video game developed by Bronze Piston Productions, Bluesilver Studios, and Nintendo EAD, and published by Nintendo. Sonic Generations was inspired by this game, a future game to be released in 2011, although not heard of at the time. Super Mario Generations was released to the public on September 19, 2016. This was to celebrate Mario's 35th anniversary. It was first thought to be released for only the Nintendo 3DS and a rare edition for the Sega Dreamcast, but it was released for the Nintendo 3DS and the Xbox One instead. The game sold 10 million copies by November 21, 2012. As of July 31, 2013, it has sold over 13,000,000 copies and counting. Plot The story starts with a birthday party inside the Mushroom Kingdom castle, and Mario gets back from his daily track racing with Sonic. All of Mario's friends yell "SURPRISE!" (but Sonic says "Yeah, Mario celebrates anniversary!!") just as he walks into the castle. Mario sees a big cake with Mario's face on it, saying "Happy 35th Anniversary, Mario!". Mario thanks everyone for the cake, but as he's about to finish his first slice, Bowser appears with the Time Eater, which would soon appear in Sonic/Mario Generations. He throws every one of Mario's friends into a time portal. Mario tries to get into the portal, but unfortunately, Bowser blocks his path, throws Mario out the door into the basement of the castle, and Mario passes out. When Mario wakes up, he gets deja vu, saying he is in an 8-bit world. He enters the Nintendo Entertainment System(NES) era, and has to complete both two acts of Mushroom Kingdom himself, completing Act 1 as NES Mario, and Act 2 as Modern Mario. After completing the NES era(Mushroom Kingdom, Underground, and Brick Kingdom), he rescues his good brother, Luigi. NES Luigi also is rescued here, as Modern Luigi tells both Marios, that they are traveling through time and space. They move on and meet SNES Mario. They have to finish the SNES era(Fiery Undergrounds, Mushroom Undergrounds, and Bob-omb Skies). They rescue Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, Toad, and Yoshi. They even have some old enemies as friends, so they move onto the N64 era. All Marios will have to restore the color of Bob-Omb Battlefield, Lethal Lava Land, and Tiny Huge Island. They also meet up with N64 Mario as well. They rescue Bob-Ombs, Green Koopas, Red Koopas, Paratroopas, and the rest of their enemies/friends. They then arrive to the GameCube era, where Mario is in his Modern form, but without Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device on his back. They then have to restore Delfino Plaza and Bianco Hills. They then rescue the rest of Mario's friends. They meet up with GameCube Mario, and joins the other Marios. Meanwhile, they unlock the last era; the Modern era. They have to restore World 6, World 2, and World 7. They then rescue Dry Bones, which is the only enemy/Friend left to be saved. They then face the Time Eater, controlled by Modern Bowser and N64 Bowser. NES Mario, SNES Mario, and Modern Mario get an Invincibility Star, and they all go to fight the Time Eater. N64 Mario could only watch, due to him not able to have an Invincibility Star. After Bowser is defeated by all Marios except N64 Mario, Modern Mario returns to his current time, as well as the other Marios. The birthday party continues at the castle, and the past Marios hop into a portal to their past times, thus ending the game. Eras This is a list of all the eras that Mario explored during his quest to save the universe: *SNES Era / Classic Mario *3DS Era / Modern Mario Credits Developers: Bronze Piston Productions, Bluesilver Studios, Nintendo EAD. Publishers: Nintendo Producer and Director: Shigeru Myamoto Conductor: Koji Kondo Designers: Fuji Kojyama, Miamota Yamamoto, and 198 others Voices: Charles Martinet(Mario), Mark Smith(Luigi), and 21 others Enemy Programming: Fukami Yukiana, Makoto Ashiena, and 104 others Special Thanks: Nintendo, Super Mario Club, Programming and Designing Studios of Japan Graphic Editors, Suchiato Nagano, Anamita Yuki, Bishomi Nagasano, and 96 others Trivia *Super Mario Generations has the 16th best game graphics of all time, according to the Book of Gaming Records 2008 Silver Edition. *In the cutscene after Modern Mario completes the final level of the SNES era, you can see Sonic the Hedgehog's spikes at the right side of the screen for only a split second after running off into the N64 era. *It was rumored Knuckles the Echidna would be a guide throughout the game, however it was proven false, and the guide was Silver the Hedgehog giving you info via walkie talkie, with a voice difficult to identify. *Bowser Jr. was supposed to be a neutral ally during the NES era, but the idea was removed due to having a few tweaks *Modern Bowser was originally thought to team up with Dry Bowser when controlling the Time Eater during the final battle, but they are both in the Modern era, so it was changed to N64 Bowser. *Super Mario Generations has sold more than 13 million copies, making it the 2nd bestselling game of all time, just a tad behind Sonic Adventure 2. *The official website for the Super Mario Generations video game has 1 billion registered accounts, making it the most-visited video game website '''since the game's release. *There is supposed to be a sequel of this game, called Super Mario Generations 2, it is confirmed to release somewhere during 2015-2016. *Modern Bowser teamed up with N64 Bowser during the final boss because the N64 Bowser was the strongest Bowser out of all the others, other than Modern Bowser. *There is a rare Sega Genesis title for Super Mario Generations. There are only 5 copies left, with only 3 of them mint-fresh. They are found in the building that is next to the SEGA headquarters. *Starting in 2016, Super Mario Generations will be available for the Sega Dreamcast, but the selling will only last until January 3, 2017. World Records/Milestones *Super Mario Generations is the '''most successful bestselling video game '''despite Sonic Adventure 2 selling more copies than Super Mario Generations. *Super Mario Generations was more successful selling the game for the Nintendo GameCube, as the GameCube sold 73% of all the copies sold overall. *Super Mario Generations was awarded '''Game of the Year '''for 2006, 2008, and 2010. Super Mario Generations is a favorite for 2013's award. *The 25th anniversary of Mario marked the same year the 7th generation of video games was born, which states that one of the reasons Super Mario Generations was made to celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary AND the 7th generation of games. *By October 31, 2006, 7,983 copies of Super Mario Generations has been sold, making it the '''fastest selling video game in a month. Holiday Specials *It is rare to find a Super Mario Generations game during each New Year's Day, because the staff want it to be a special gift for New Year's if they got a rare New Year's Edition of Super Mario Generations. People were lucky if they got the Nintendo 64 title for it, because the price for the N64 version of the game skyrockets from $30.99 to $105.99. *Every Valentine's Day, those who bought the game would get a code they could redeem at the "Start" screen. The reward was to play as Mario, but you get to choose what color his hat is, what color the overalls are, etc. *Every St. Patrick's Day, everything in the game is green, except for the characters(such as Mario, Peach, Bowser, etc.). Luigi is an exception to the characters, as he is already green. *Every Independence Day, if you complete Super Mario Generations fully, fireworks appear in the sky, and you are awarded a propeller cap that Modern Mario can use. You also unlock a Wing Cap that N64 Mario can use. *Every Halloween, you have two options to either get a pumpkin head after completing the SNES era, or get a scientist's coat after completing the Modern era. *Every Christmas, those who already have the game, or bought the game, will unlock the DS era and the 3DS era. After Christmas Day, they will get to keep those levels permanently. Category:Super Mario Generations Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Video Games